


Refugio y paz

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, wincest en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A petición de RIU quien pidio un fic wincest basado en esta frase que creo pertenece a  La Crónica de la conquista<br/>"dormían muchas veces juntos aunque tuviese cada uno su cama, que era cosa de no creer la grande hermandad y amistad…”</p>
    </blockquote>





	Refugio y paz

**Author's Note:**

> A petición de RIU quien pidio un fic wincest basado en esta frase que creo pertenece a La Crónica de la conquista  
> "dormían muchas veces juntos aunque tuviese cada uno su cama, que era cosa de no creer la grande hermandad y amistad…”

_SUPERNATURAL NO ME PERTENECE_

 

_==========::::::::::::=========:::::::::==============:::::::::::::=============::::::::::::_

_Refugio y paz_

_==========::::::::::::=========:::::::::==============:::::::::::::=============::::::::::::_

La pregunta se prestaba  mas para insulto que otra cosa pero era otra simple formalidad

-¿una o dos camas ?

Y tenia que esforzarse por no rodar los ojos con fastidio

-2 por favor- decía mientras le pasaba la tarjeta de crédito y observaba a Sam que seguía enfrascado en un libro investigando a la criatura que correspondía

Llegaban a la habitación cansados pero no por eso Sam dejaba de leer, en aquellos momentos Dean optaba por tumbarse en la cama y abrir la computadora

-Dean… si me arruinas la maquina otra vez….

-si, ya lo sé

En aquellos momentos se sentía relegado por un libro , ¡un libro!, eso  era patético, aunque no fuese a reclamar atención porque Dean podía tener necesidades pero no lo iba a admitir por eso siempre esperaba a que Sam fuera a buscarlo, como cuando eran pequeños  y Sam era todo lo que Dean necesitaba

Al cabo del tiempo el compartir la cama no era más que una costumbre por el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo juntos  porque al cabo del tiempo lo  que eso significaba para ellos ya estaba más que dicho

 

 

Para Sam aquello era un refugio, una confirmación de que Dean seguía ahí aun cuando los dos descansaran y estuvieran inconscientes

Para Dean era paz ,  aquella era otra forma que tenia dentro de todo su repertorio de técnicas para mantener seguro a Sam y para qué negarlo era una ocasión perfecta para que el mismo se sintiera relajado  y aún  recordaba como Sammy con 9 años se acercaba a su cama le apretaba la mano y le murmuraba

-Dean…Dean … despierta 

-¿Papá no te dio un arma  para estos casos?

-si pero….

-¿Sammy tiene miedo ?

-¡no tengo miedo !

-entonces déjame dormir

-Dean… puedo….¿puedo quedarme aquí ?

 

Y Dean no decía nada pero le dejaba espacio suficiente y Sam suspiraba con alivio

 

-si me pateas ….

-Duerme bien Dean,

 

En esos momentos Dean no podía quejarse, deseaba  hacerlo pero no podía

 

Después llego el turno de un Sam con13 años , ese que era largos enojos y silencios eternos, ese Sam de cuerpo extraño ,cambiante, demandante, ese Sam que era todo tentación y nada  de arrepentimiento 

Lo movía despacio, apenas un solo toque en su espalda y  Dean  estaba despierto

-Dean

-¿sabes la hora que es ?

-no puedo dormir

-¡oh Sammy está asustado! Decía Dean con una gran sonrisa

-¡cállate!      

-admite que tienes miedo y puedes quedarte

-idiota…

-adiós Sam –Dean le daba la espalda y estiraba las piernas para evitar que el menor se escabullera

-¡Dean! No seas…

-sabes lo que tienes  que decir

-no puedo dor….necesito dormir aquí

Con esas simples palabras Dean cedía porque aun no había algo que realmente fuera a negarle y le daba espacio

-este crio … no entiendo porque tenias que estar tan enorme-decía Dean con enojo fingido

-Que duermas bien Dean

 

En aquel tiempo Dean no podía evitar el escalofrió que le causaba el sentir ese cuerpo contra su espalda

Pero el Sam que más recordaba era ese Sam de 17 años con el que se peleó durante semanas por su solicitud a la universidad

No podía dormir desde que Sam le dijera aquello, se iría  y desde ese entonces sintió un vacio en su mundo , Dean  percibía como Sam daba vueltas en la otra cama y lo escuchó levantarse y aproximarse

 

-se que no estás dormido

Pero Dean no se movió

 

-se que no vas a decirle a Papá … lo siento

-tal vez lo haga –dijo levantándose de un brinco

-no lo harás Dean

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro ?

-porque te conozco y sé que puedo contar contigo

-¡cuando te largues no! Ya no …. No podre estar ahí para …. No podre hacer nada Sam

-quiero hacer esto Dean … de verdad

-no le diré a papa si es lo que te preocupa

-eso ya lo sé Dean

-lo que sea –soltó el mayor

-Dean….   ¿puedo dormir aquí ?

-pero si pronto vas a ser un jodido universitario, un grandísimo idiota con un cuarto de universidad y novia

-quiero dormir aquí Dean

-¡lárgate Sam !

-voy a Dormir

\--pues tendrás que dormir encima de mi porque no voy a moverme para….

Dean quedo debajo de Sam atrapado por ese cuerpo que con el tiempo había alcanzado proporciones exactas y que maldita sea la vida  se moldeaban perfectamente a su propio cuerpo a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas   

 -Sam….  Sammy

-no quería hacerlo a tus espaldas… por eso necesitaba decírtelo

-solo… solo lo diré una vez  y nunca voy a volver a decirlo

-¿Qué?  
  
-¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que te quedes  Sammy ?

-Dean …

-hare lo que sea ... yo

-no Dean… lo siento....

 

Dean cubrió los labios de Sam un momento

-no… ese es el problema Sammy que tal vez tú no lamentas irte

-Dean yo …

-te dije que solo lo diría un vez –y Dean atrajo a Sam hacia él y lo beso rápidamente           

-¿tenía que decirte que me iba para que por fin luego de tanto tiempo te atrevieras Dean ?

-tú eres quien me esta asfixiando Sam no yo

-¡oh Dean! discúlpame yo me moveré y….

Pero Dean le impidió moverse

-siempre puedes quedarte a dormir aquí Sammy

Y Sam lo beso por toda respuesta

Después se fue y las cosas ya no fueron iguales y cuando Sam regresó les llevo tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea de que de nuevo estaban juntos       

-Dean … -llamo Sam en voz baja y Dean sintió un delicioso escalofrío y un breve vacio en el estomago

-hombre ¿sabes que desperdiciamos dinero con dos camas? Al fin y al cabo siempre terminas en la mía

-oh… no Dean … iba a decirte que aun no termino de leer y que si no te importaba dormir con la luz encendida

Dean desvió la mirada y comenzó a balbucear

-si….la luz….claro …la… luz

 

Sam cerró su libro y sonrió          

-¿en que estas pensando Dean ?  ¿sabes ? siempre fui yo el que me metí en  tu cama porque sé que  tu nunca me pedirías que te deje….

Dean dejo su cama y empujo levemente a Sam recostándolo y descansando sobre el

-no….. yo simplemente lo haría …. Aunque si ese libro es más interesante que yo ….

-ni aunque estuviera en ruso Dean

-de verdad que….

-yo nunca necesite una cama Dean …nunca

-yo tampoco Sammy

 

Dijeron ambos antes de quedarse dormidos

Fin

 

 

 

 


End file.
